I Still Love You
by VampWillow730
Summary: Buffy takes the box, with the Judge's arm in it, to the ends of the earth, to save the world, again. Angel stays behind to help the Scoobs, what happens when Buffy finally comes back?
1. Still Love You Part 1

I Still Love You  
  
Author: Emily  
Summary: Buffy takes the box containing the judge's arm to the ends of the world. What happens when she finally comes back to Sunnydale, and to Angel?  
Spoilers: All of Season 2 and all of the B/A Cannon.  
Rating: PG-13, I guess.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Angel or any of the other characters, but I do however own the plot.  
Feedback: Is a must!! I crave it!  
Note: I have no beta, so mistakes are all my fault. If you would like the job, email me!  
  
Part 1  
  
"Surprise!" Codrelia shouted. Xander, Buffy, Willow, Angel, Oz and Giles all looked back at her.  
  
"That pretty much sums it up." Oz commented.  
  
"Tch." Xander shook his head at Cordelia.  
  
Buffy hoped down from the stage, with help from Angel. "Buffy, are you okay?" Angel asked, worry etched on his handsome face.  
  
"Yes. W-what happened?" Giles asked, concerned about his Slayer.  
  
"Uh, there were these vamps outs..." She said, pointing to the street outside the broken window. She suddenly looked around, and noticed all the decorations and presents.  
  
"Oh, um... A surprise party." Giles answered, blowing air into one of the party favors.  
  
"Happy Birthday." Cordelia offered sweetly.  
  
Buffy smiled, "You guys did all this for me?" She looked up at Angel. "That is so   
sweet."  
  
"You sure you're okay?" Angel asked, the worry still evident on his face.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Buffy replied confidently. "It was just vamps."  
  
Willow looked at Oz. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, did everybody see that guy just turn to dust?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, well, uh... sort of." Willow answered weakly.  
  
"Yep. Vampires are real. A lot of them live in Sunnydale." Xander interrupted. "Willow will fill you in."   
  
"I know it's hard to accept at first." Willow offered meekly.  
  
"Actually, it explains a *lot*." Oz replied, calm, cool and collected.  
  
Just then, Jenny comes stumbling into the Bronze, carrying the box Dalton left behind.  
  
"Hey, can somebody give me a hand here?" She asked out of breath.  
  
Angel and Giles moved to help her set in down on one of the tables.  
  
"Those creeps left this behind." She explains.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"I have no idea. Can, can it be opened?" Giles asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah. This looks like a release right here." Buffy replied, working the latch with her hands.  
  
She finally got the box open. Inside was arm clad in armor. As the gang stared at it, it reached up and started to choke Buffy. She struggled to get the arm off, and with the help of Angel, they wrestled it back into the box.  
  
"Well, clearly the Hellmouth's answer to what do you get the Slayer who has everything?" Xander joked.  
  
"Good heavens. Buffy, are you all right?" Giles asked, worried again.  
  
"Man, that thing had major grip." Buffy replied, rubbing her throat.  
  
"W-what was that?" Willow asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"It looked like an arm." Oz replied casually.  
  
"It can't be. She wouldn't." Angel mumbled.  
  
"What, uh, vamp's version of 'snakes in a can', or do you care to share?" Xander joked again.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked, looking up at him.  
  
"It-it's a legend...way before my time... of a demon brought forth to rid the Earth of the plague of humanity... separate the righteous from the wicked... and to burn the righteous down. They call him the Judge." Angel explained.  
  
"The Judge? This is he?"  
  
"Not all of him."  
  
Buffy raised her hand. "Um, still needing back-story here."  
  
"Um... He, he, he couldn't be killed, yes? Um, a-an army was sent against him. Most of them died... but, uh, finally they were able to dismember him, but, uh... not kill him."  
  
"The pieces were scattered... buried in every corner of the Earth." Angel continued.  
  
"So all these parts are being brought here." Jenny jumped in.  
  
"By Drusilla. The vamps outside were Spike's men." Buffy said, connecting the dots.  
  
"She's just crazy enough to do it." Angel said.  
  
"Do what, reassemble the Judge?" Willow asked, fear in her voice.  
  
"And bring forth Armageddon." Angel finished.   
  
"Is anybody else gonna have cake?" Cordelia asked, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"We need to get this out of town." Giles said urgently.  
  
"Angel." Jenny volunteered him.   
  
"What?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
"You have to do it. You're the only one that can protect this thing." Jenny told to Angel  
  
"What about me?" Buffy asked, still confused.  
  
"What, you're just gonna skip town for a few months?" Jenny questions.  
  
"'Months'?" Buffy echoed.  
  
"She's right. I gotta get this to the remotest region possible." Angel told Buffy.  
  
"But that's not months." Buffy panics.  
  
"I gotta catch a cargo ship to Asia, maybe trek to Nepal..." Angel planned out in his mind.  
  
"You know, those newfangled flying machines really are much safer than they used to be." Buffy offered.  
  
"I can't fly. There's no sure way to guard against the daylight. I-I-I don't like this any more than you do, Buffy. But there's no other choice." Angel said honestly.  
  
"When?" Buffy asked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Tonight. As soon as possible." Angel replied.  
  
"But it's my birthday." Buffy said weakly.  
  
"I'll drive you to the docks." Jenny offered as she came up to Angel.  
  
Angel nodded, and picked up the box. Buffy was on the verge of tears, but she came to his side.  
  
She placed her and hand on his chest, and applied pressure. "No." She stated simply.  
  
"Buffy, you have to understand..." Angel started.  
  
"I said no." Buffy interrupted him. "Does anyone want to challenge me?" She asked sharply.  
  
No one moved or said anything. Until, "Buffy, you have to understand..." He started again. He sat down the box, and moved closer to Buffy, as if to hug her. "I only want to do this for the greater good. So you can live."  
  
"No." Buffy replied. She placed her hand back on his chest, pushed him back a little, and he stumbled.  
  
"Buffy!" He yelled, angrily.  
  
"No." She states again, calmly.  
  
"I have to..." He replied, before being punched in the gut by Buffy. She hit him in the face next. Finally, he stood back up, and looked her into the eyes. "Buffy, stop being so stubborn. I have to do this." He told her.  
  
"No!" She said more firmly.  
  
"Buffy, please, calm down. What are we going to do?" Angel asked.  
  
"I will take the box. I can fly, and protect it. It won't take me long. I'll fly to Nepal, drop it off, and fly back." Buffy explained.  
  
"Buffy, I can't let you do that." Angel insisted.  
  
"But, you can't stop me." Buffy said firmly.  
  
"Buffy, no..." Angel said, trying to get through to her.  
  
"I'm going, and that's that." Buffy said firmly. "I'll find a way." 


	2. I Still Love You Part 2

Part 2  
  
"Buffy, how do you think you're going to pull this off?" Giles demanded.  
  
"Giles, I have to do this. I won't let anyone else do this. I won't let Angel be gone for that long." Buffy replied.  
  
"Buffy, don't you understand? Demons will be after you the whole time They'll want that box." Giles said, gesturing to the box at her feet.  
  
"Giles, I'm the Slayer, the Chosen One, I can take care of myself. It won't take me long and I'll be back in Sunnydale by the end of the week, if not sooner.  
  
"I'm not saying I condone this behavior, because you know I don't, but if you must, go." Giles sighed.  
  
"I was going to anyways." Buffy said lightly.  
  
She turned to Angel, a pulled him over to the corner of the Bronze. She kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry I hit you." She said, honestly.  
  
"I know you didn't mean it." Angel replied.  
  
"I have to do this. I have to get that box out of town." Buffy said.  
  
"I know. I felt like I had to, but it does make more sense for you, since you can walk in the daylight." He replied.  
  
There is an awkward pause, before Angel continues. "Buffy, give me one last date." Angel said.  
  
"No." Buffy replied quickly. "No one last date. It won't be the last. I'll be back, I promise."  
  
"I know you will, but, there's something I want to give you, just in case you lose your way." Angel said, sadly.  
  
"Okay, but I won't." Buffy held his big hands in her small ones, and gently kissed it.  
  
Angel pulled a small, black box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a small, silver ring. He gently placed it on her finger, and kissed it. Buffy was in silent tears now.  
  
"My people -- before I was changed -- they exchanged this as a sign of devotion. It's a claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty... and the heart... Well, you know... Wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody. Like this." He held up his hand, showing her his identical one.  
  
"Oh, Angel, it's beautiful." She sobbed.  
  
"Buffy, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." Angel started.  
  
"What." Buffy asked quietly.  
  
"Buffy, I-I love you." Angel stated.  
  
Buffty took this in, "Oh, Angel, I love you, too. You're my soul mate." She was crying and sobbing loudly. He held her tightly in his strong arms.  
  
"I love you." He whispered silently into her hair.  
  
She looks at him, and he captures her lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss continues, and their hands entwine in each other's hair. She slowly broke away.  
  
"When do I leave?" Buffy asked quietly.  
  
"I wish never." Angel replied. "You should probably leave tomorrow."  
  
"I know. I don't want to." Buffy said.  
  
"I know, I don't want you to either." Angel replied, kissing away a few of her salty tears.  
  
"What am I going to tell my mom?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't know." He replied.  
  
"Should I tell her the truth, se deserves it." Buffy questioned.  
  
"I don't know, that's for you, and only you to decide." Angel replied.  
  
"I know." Buffy said.  
  
They kissed again, and again. Buffy continued to cry, and Angel wept silently. 


	3. I Still Love You Part 3

Part 3  
  
After Angel dropped her off, Buffy took a pint of Cookie Dough Fudge Mint Chip up to her room, and drowned her sorrows with it.  
  
The next morning she woke up, her face still tear stained and her clothes rumpled up. Her mother took that moment to walk into her room.  
  
"Buffy! What happened?" She asked, worried about her daughter.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing mom. I need to tell you some things." Buffy said, being brave, she had decided to tell her mother, because she deserved to know.  
  
"Sure honey, you can tell me anything." Her mom said gently.  
  
"I'm the Slayer." Buffy said calmly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Her mother asked.  
  
"I. Am. A. Vampire. Slayer." Buffy repeated.  
  
"Honey, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yes, mom." Buffy sighed. She knew this was gonna be hard.  
  
"Buffy, please explain." Joyce said.  
  
"I slay vampires and demons. It's my job. I'm the chosen one. I save the world, every day."  
  
"What?" Joyce demanded.  
  
"I'm a Vampire Slayer, the Chosen One. One girl in all the world. I was chosen, and now, I kill vampires and demons 'till I die."  
  
"No! This stops now!" Joyce said, frightened at what her daughter was saying.  
  
"No, mom, you don't understand, it never stops, it *never* stops." Buffy said, almost angrily.  
  
"That's right I don't understand, do you expect me to? I just found out that my daughter is a Vampire Slayer." Joyce yelled. Then, quietly she whispered, "I could try, though."  
  
"Please, just listen."  
  
"Yes, honey, anything you want, you know I'm behind you in everything you do."  
  
"Okay." Buffy said, taking a deep breath. "Mom, you have to believe me. I am a Vampire Slayer. Giles is my Watcher. He and Willow, Xander and Angel help me slay the demons."  
  
"The librarian from your school?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Yes." Buffy replied, calmly.  
  
"And, Angel, Angel, is he the one who tutored you in history?" She asked.  
  
"Um, oh yeah." Buffy said, remembering what she had told her mother, the night he had stayed over. "Well, there's more. Well, Angel, Angel and I are dating. We're in love."  
  
"Buffy, please, please don't tell me you've had sex with him."  
  
"No, no, never, I'm still a virgin." Buffy said hurrifdly.  
  
"Good." Joyce sighed.  
  
"Okay, so, well, there's this demon, and he's not, active."  
  
"Active?"  
  
"He's not put together. If he gets assembled, the world is in serious danger. But, I can stop it. I can stop him from being assembled. I'd have to take the box that his arm is in, and take it to Nepal."  
  
"What?" Joyce shrieked. "Why can't Giles or Angel do it?"  
  
"Because, mom, Giles isn't as skilled of a fighter as I am. He wouldn't be able to protect it."  
  
"Could Angel?"  
  
"Angel could, but I can't let him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I love Angel, I wouldn't be able to stand myself if I let him get hurt, or even get him killed. And, besides, it could take him months."  
  
"What? Months? I won't let you be gone for months!" Joyce yelled, angry again.  
  
"No, mom, calm down, it would only take me a few days, two weeks at the most."  
  
"Why would it take longer for Angel than for you?"  
  
"Because, mom, Angel's a vampire."  
  
"Vampire? I thought you slayed vampires."  
  
"I do, but mom, Angel has a soul, he's good, and he loves me too."  
  
"I guess I have to let you go, don't I, or I'll be the cause of the world ending? Right?"  
  
"Pretty much." Buffy answered.  
  
"Yeah, Willow, I told her. I think she took it pretty well, considering, well, you know." Buffy said.  
  
"Good, I wanted you to tell her from the beginning. Oh well, it's good she knows." Willow replied.  
  
"Yeah. I think it'll be a lot easier on me, and her. You know, not having to sneak around when I patrol."  
  
"So, how do you feel about leaving Angel?" Willow asked.  
  
"Horrible, Will. I feel like crap. I don't want to do this to him, but, deep down, I know it's the right thing to do, and I can protect it and be back sooner than he could." Buffy spilled out.  
  
"I don't want you to go." Willow confessed.  
  
"I know. I mean, I'll miss you guys. I love you. You're like my second family." Buffy said.  
  
"I know what you mean." Willow replied.  
  
"Listen, I don't want to get all mushy on the phone or anything, but, could we maybe go to the bronze tonight? The whole gang? And, Oz could come, too."  
  
"That would be great, I'll talk to Xander, Cordy and Oz." What about we meet there at 8:00?" Willow said.  
  
"Sure. See you there."  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Willow asked.  
  
"I guess I'll start packing and then head on over to Angel's." She replied.  
  
"Oh, okay." Willow said.  
  
"Bye." Buffy said distantly.  
  
"Bye." Willow replied.  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and went to her closet. She couldn't believe that she had to do this. 'Better me than him.' She thought sadly.  
  
"Okay. Now, what do I pack to go to Nepal?" Buffy asked aloud, trying to get herself from thinking about Angel.  
  
She began filling a large suitcase with all different kinds of clothes. Finally, she was done. She lugged the suitcase and another bag with personal products to the back door.  
  
"You're a little early, aren't you?" Her mother asked, startling her. "You don't want to leave me this soon, do you?"  
  
"No." She laughed. "I just wanted to be prepared." Buffy answered.  
  
"Good." Joyce replied.  
  
There was an awkward pause, before Buffy said, "Mom, I don't want to do this, but you know I have to. I'm the Slayer and I'll be okay and I'll be back."  
  
"I know. From what I've heard you're a tough little girl, and you can handle yourself." Joyce replied.  
  
On the inside Buffy knew that she was tough, but she wasn't quite sure if delivering the box containing the Judge's arm in it was going to make or break her; being so far away from everything she ever knew and loved. 


	4. I Still Love You Part 4

Part 4  
"Giles, I know you're not happy that I'm doing this..." Buffy began.  
  
"Someone has to, right?" He replied.  
  
"Yes." She sighed.  
  
Giles had called her just minutes after a touching mother-daughter moment.  
  
"I have informed the council, and they agree that you must get rid of it. They suggested you take it to London." Giles said, filling her in on why he called.  
  
"You mean, not go to Nepal?" Buffy asked confused.  
"Well, yes. I think that it would be much safer if you were near the council. They have places for such objects as the Judge's arm, and would be able to protect it. You would have help at your disposal, and you would be able to get back much quicker." Giles explained the advantages.  
  
"I guess you're right, London it is then." Buffy smiled. "I've never been to London."  
  
"Good then, we'll see you tomorrow?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy replied.  
  
She hung up the phone, only after Giles had disconnected.  
  
She walked into the living room, where her mother sat reading a magazine.  
  
"Who was that dear?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Giles." Buffy answered. "I'm going to London, not Nepal. The council of Watchers are located in London, and Giles seems to think that they can help me get rid of the box.  
  
"Oh," Joyce replied, nonchalantly. She couldn't believe her daughter was really leaving her. "London's a wonderful place. Very busy. I went there once with your father."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Good news, though, I'll get back even sooner. Would you mind canceling my flight to Nepal and booking me a new one to London?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No sweetie." Joyce said, getting up from her spot on the couch and giving her daughter a hug.  
  
"I've gotta go talk to Angel." Buffy said. "Then I'm coming back here, we're going shopping! Tonight I'm meeting the gang at the Bronze, and afterwards I'm going on a date with Angel."  
  
"I'll see you later." Joyce said, hugging her once more. "I love you, honey, be careful."  
  
"I love you too, Mom." Buffy said as she left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Angel." Buffy said, as she entered his apartment.  
  
"Buffy." He regarded her.  
  
"Angel, please, please forgive me for doing this." Buffy said.  
  
"What." He asked.  
  
"For leaving and not letting you go." She replied.  
  
"I don't like it." He stated. "But, I guess I can't change your mind. It's already forgiven."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled. "Now, can we kiss and make up?"  
  
"What else are we supposed to do?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know..." He leaned in while she was talking and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She gently sucked on his bottom lip. Finally, he pulled away.   
  
"Is are date still on for tonight?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, after I go to the Bronze with the gang." Buffy replied a little out of breath.  
  
"Oh." He said distantly.  
  
"What? Are you jealous again? You can come you know?"  
  
"I-I don't want to intrude, I mean we'll have our own time. You need some time with your friends."  
  
"Don't you think of them as our friends?" She asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess. Everyone except for Xander." He replied.  
  
"Be nice." She scolded.  
  
"Very funny. You know I can't stand him." He replied.  
  
"I know. But, could you like him for me?" She asked, putting on a puppy-dog face.  
  
"I guess, since you did the face." He answered.  
  
"Good." But before she could say anything else, they were kissing again.  
  
"Buffy, I love you."  
  
"I know, silly." She said. "But, I love you, too."  
  
"God, Buffy, I don't know what I'll do without you, for so long." Angel confessed.  
  
"No, baby, I love you, and I'll be back in less than a week." Buffy replied gently. "Maybe even sooner. Giles talked to the council, and they want me to come to London to get rid of the box. They said it would be easier, since they have protection and stuff like that."  
  
"I don't know..." Angel said unsure about the council.  
  
"Everything will be fine." She assured him.  
  
"But, what if it takes longer? What if demons are after you everywhere you go?"  
  
"I'm the Slayer. I don't know why they'd want to follow me everywhere, but, I can handle them." Buffy answered.  
  
"As long-" Angel started.  
  
"I know. As long as you're careful. Always." Buffy interrupted him.  
  
"You know me so well." Angel teased.   
  
"I do." Buffy replied. She kissed his lips gently and he smiled at her. "I have to go. I promised my mom some quality time before I leave."  
  
"You told her?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said, "I had to."  
  
"See you tonight?" He asked.  
  
"Tonight." She confirmed. "I love you."  
  
"I love you." He replied.  
  
With one goodbye kiss she was gone. 


	5. I Still Love You Part 5

Part 5  
  
I do not own "Blessed," by Christina A. Don't Sue!  
  
Buffy was late for her night at the Bronze with the gang, but she knew they'd understand. She was leaving the day after tomorrow, and her mom had wanted to spend some time with her. And who was Buffy to refuse a mom-sponsored shopping trip to the mall? After paying the cover she stood in the crowd of people for a few seconds before she spotted Xander waving his hands furiously. She waded through the mass of sweaty, stinky teenagers over to her friend's table.   
  
"Hey! It's the Buffster!" Xander yelled over the music.  
  
After all the hellos, Buffy took her seat next to Oz. He seemed cool, and Willow really liked him. She figured she would too, once she got to know him. On the other side of Oz was Willow. She smiled at Oz, who returned her smile. 'Aww, it's so cute when you first start dating.' Buffy thought. Next to Willow was Xander. She had to admit, she would miss Willow and Xander the most. Xander's boyish charm, and stupid jokes, and Willow's innocent, sweetness. They were her best friends. She even had to admit that she would miss Cordelia. Who else would she fight with and make snide comments to? And, of course she would miss Angel. As if on cue, she felt his presence behind her. Before turning around, she said, "Hello."  
  
"Hey." He said calmly. Buffy got up and walked over to him. She took his hand, and held it.  
  
  
Angel glanced over at Xander who was making a fool out of himself.  
  
"And you see why I am only here for you?" He asked.  
  
"Sadly yes." Buffy answered. She looked over at Xander, who was showing Willow, Oz and Cordelia his hand-puppet show.  
  
"Good." He replied.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Anything for you." Angel replied.  
  
He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She rested her head on his muscular shoulder; good thing it was a slow song.  
  
Willow glanced at the cute couple, and sighed; she hoped what she had with Oz was at least half that. "Do you want to dance?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
"So, I guess that just leaves you and me." Xander said.  
  
"Yeah..." Cordelia replied.  
  
In all of her years, she had never felt so strong about her feelings for a guy. She wasn't sure she was ready to make a commitment, especially with Xander. But, her feelings...  
  
"Xander, listen, I really like you. Do you want to admit we're dating and dance with me?" She asked, nervously.  
  
"What!?" Xander yelled, spitting his drink out.  
  
"I asked if you wanted to dance with me, but if you're going to make fun of me, then nevermind..." Cordelia was saying, but, Xander cut her off.  
  
"Of course. I like you, too. I'd love to dance." He stood up, held out his arm and she took it, and then he led her out onto the dance floor.  
  
Out on the dance floor, Buffy looked deep into Angel's eyes. His dark chocolate eyes seemed to be reading her soul.  
  
"I'll miss you." He finally said.  
  
"Me too." She replied.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
"And I love you." She replied.  
  
"Look." He said, pointing his head towards Xander and Cordelia, who were dancing together.  
  
"Wow." Buffy said. "I knew they'd been fighting a little too much lately."  
  
"Weird." Angel mused.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said.  
  
She laid her head back on Angel's shoulder.  
  
She let the words flow over her. They were nice lyrics, and they seemed to fit her and Angel's situation perfectly.  
  
// I must say everyday I pray   
When realize you're by my side;   
I know I'm truly...   
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;   
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;   
Do my best with every breath that's in me;   
Blessed to make sure you never go. //  
  
She had never heard the song before, but she liked it. It made her think of Angel, and how much she loved him. She truly was blessed.  
  
After the song finished, she took his hand a lead him back to the table. Everyone soon followed. Buffy glanced at Xander and Cordelia. Very weird.  
  
"So, what are we supposed to think?" She asked Cordelia.  
  
"About what-" Xander asked.  
  
"About us, dumbass." Cordelia answered. "And, nothing, I like Xander, and I don't care what you think."  
  
"Okay." Buffy said, sorry she'd asked.  
  
"I think it's great." Willow spoke up. "You guys make a cute couple."  
  
"Thanks, Will." Xander replied.  
  
"Yeah, but, you swear you won't tell any of my friends?" Cordelia asked, genuinely worried.  
  
"Swear." Buffy, Oz and WIllow said in unison.  
  
The gang continued to talk and reminisce on old memories. Soon, Buffy thought it was time to leave, so that she and Angel could go on their date.  
  
"Bye guys," Buffy said, as she and Angel walked out of the Bronze. "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
After Angel and Buffy had walked for a while, Buffy broke the silence. "So, where are we going?" She asked playfully.  
  
"It's a surprise," is all that he said.  
  
"Oh." Buffy said. "I see how it is. Will I like it?"  
  
"You'll love it." Angel replied.  
  
"Good." Buffy said. 


	6. I Still Love You Part 6

Part 6  
  
They walked a few more minutes in silence, and then Angel stopped.  
  
"Are we there?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes." Angel replied.  
  
She looked around. Not much of anything. They were at the Sunnydale Docks, and there was a small boat tied to the dock's post.  
  
Angel led her to the boat and helped her climb in.  
  
"Where are we going?" She pleaded.  
  
"Shh, it's a secret." He replied.  
  
She sat down in the boat, and watched as Angel pulled two oars from the floor and began rowing.  
  
"This is amazing..." Buffy mused to herself.  
  
"You're amazing." Angel complimented.  
  
"I could say the same about you..." Buffy trailed off.  
  
They sat in silence, hearing only the sound of the water being pushed away by the paddles, and the slight sound of birds in the air.  
  
Buffy decided not to push on where they were going, she figured she'd find out soon enough. And, she knew she'd love it. As much as she loved Angel.  
  
After a few minutes, Angel stopped. He had landed the small boat on a sandy island.  
  
"Wow." Buffy said quietly.  
  
"I know." Angel replied, hearing her.  
  
"This is amazing. It's so quiet!" She said.  
  
"Come here." Angel said.  
  
Buffy complied, and took his hand, he led her to a clearing with trees above them.  
  
Angel reached behind a palm tree, and pulled out a large straw basket, and a quilt to sit on. He began spreading out the blanket, as Buffy watched in amazement. He had planned all this.  
  
He was done and he sat down on the soft blanket over the equally soft sand, pulling her down with him, into his lap.  
  
"I love you." She said, kissing his lips.  
  
"And I love you.'' He said, returning her kiss.  
  
They kissed for a few minutes, when Buffy broke away.  
  
"So..." She started. "What do you have planned?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking, if it's okay with you, we could eat here, or, you could, then, take a walk on the beach, explore a little and uh..."  
  
"Oh." Buffy said. "Let's just see where it takes us." She replied. "For now, kissage." She giggled, pulling his mouth to hers and kissing it.  
  
Angel nodded and wrapped his strong arms around her.  
  
He gently sucked on her bottom lip, and ran his hands through her hair.  
  
"Oh god, Angel, this feels so right." Buffy moaned against his mouth.  
  
"Buffy, I-I don't want to force you into anything." Angel said, trying to take control.  
  
Buffy sat up straight. "I know. I'm not ready. Maybe some day." She said.  
  
"Good." Angel replied.  
  
They continued to kiss, and then, Buffy broke away.  
  
"I'm hungry." She said, as her stomach grumbled. "See."  
  
"Okay." Angel said, reaching into the basket and pulling out sandwiches. "It's not the most romantic food, but Willow said you liked sandwiches."  
  
"She knew!" Buffy exclaimed! "And she didn't tell me!" She giggled.  
  
"I made her swear she wouldn't." He said.  
  
"Oh well, I guess it's the thought that counts." She giggled again.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
Buffy began nibbling on a sandwich and watched as Angel pulled out drinks.  
  
"Ahh! Diet Dr. Pepper!" Buffy screamed. "My favorite! You truly are an Angel."  
  
"Ha, well, maybe you should be thanking Willow."  
  
"Well, fine then, no kisses for you." Buffy grinned. She got off of his lap and began running down the beach.  
  
Angel gave chase, and since he knew he couldn't hurt her, he tackled her and threw her in the sand.  
  
She began laughing and he attacked her lips with his and they kissed for a long time, and finally broke away and went back to the clearing.  
  
"That was fun." Buffy said. She plopped down in the sand, and took a few huge gulps of her soda.  
  
She lay down in the crook of Angel's arm, and the two lovers rested there.  
  
Buffy lay in Angel's arms; almost asleep.  
  
"Tired of me already?" Angel asked.  
  
Buffy stifled a yawn, and mumbled, "No. It's just so relaxing; laying in your arms, I mean."  
  
"Good, I'm glad I'm relaxing."  
  
"Very." Buffy said, sitting up and stretching her arms above her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she brought them down. Then she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready for our walk?"  
  
"Yes." He said simply, standing up and pulling her with him.  
  
They walked slowly in the sand; letting the water wash up on their feet.  
  
"I know I've said this before, but I'm going to miss yo-"  
  
"No, Angel. Please." She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Please. Please, this is our last date before I leave. I don't want to get into this." She placed her hand firmly on his chest. "I love you. I love you so much, and I'll miss you so much." She removed her hand. "I just want this to be a happy night."  
  
Angel nodded. "I'm sorry, I just feel like I have to say it." He paused. "I love you, too."  
  
Buffy grinned. "Now, happy-fun time!" She giggled.  
  
"Happy-fun time." He echoed, clasping her hand, as the continued to walk.  
  
After their walk the couple headed back to their camp. Deciding it was getting too dark, they got back into the boat, and Angel rowed them back to the dock.  
  
"That was fun." Buffy said dreamily.   
  
"Glad you liked it." He said, taking her arm and helping her out of the boat.  
  
She laughed, and took the back of his neck and brought his lips down to hers. She held his neck, as he gently slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned against his mouth, and wrapped her other arm around the small of his back.  
  
He finally broke away. "Maybe you should go." He said, panting a little.  
  
"Yeah." She said distantly.  
  
"See you tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." She confirmed.  
  
He walked her home, and on her porch they said goodbye, and kissed one last time.  
  
"Goodbye, my Angel." She mouthed, as she watched his retreating back. She knew that the next few days, maybe even weeks, would be rough. She didn't know if she'd be the same Buffy he loved after she returned. Unlovable, rough, hard, cold. 


	7. I Still Love You Part 7

Rating: RG-13  
  
Contains lots of kissage!!! Ahh! Very Fluffy and sweet, also, mentions of waiting to have sex, though it never says sex.  
  
Part 7  
  
They walked a few more minutes in silence, and then Angel stopped.  
  
"Are we there?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes." Angel replied.  
  
She looked around. Not much of anything. They were at the Sunnydale Docks, and there was a small boat, tied to the dock's post.  
  
Angel led her to the boat and helped her climb in.  
  
"Where are we going?" She pleaded.  
  
"Shh, it's a secret." He replied.  
  
She sat down in the boat, and watched as Angel pulled two oars from the floor and began rowing.  
  
"This is amazing..." Buffy mused to herself.  
  
"You're amazing." Angel complimented.  
  
"I could say the same about you..." Buffy trailed off.  
  
They sat in silence, hearing only the sound of the water being pushed away by the paddles, and the slight sound of birds in the air.  
  
Buffy decided not to push on where they were going, she figured she'd find out soon enough. And, she knew she'd love it. As much as she loved Angel.  
  
After a few minutes, Angel stopped. He had landed the small boat on a sandy island.  
  
"Wow." Buffy said quietly.  
  
"I know." Angel replied, hearing her.  
  
"This is amazing. It's so quiet!" She said.  
  
"Come here." Angel said.  
  
Buffy complied, and took his hand, he led her to a clearing with trees above them.  
  
Angel reached behind a palm tree, and pulled out a large straw basket, and a quilt to sit on. He began spreading out the blanket, as Buffy watched in amazment. He had planned all this.  
  
He was done and he sat down on the soft blanket over the equally soft sand, pulling her down with him, into his lap.  
  
"I love you." She said, kissing his lips.  
  
"And I love you.'' He said, returning her kiss.  
  
They kissed for a few minutes, when Buffy broke away.  
  
"So..." She started. "What do you have planned?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking, if it's okay with you, we could eat here, or, you could, then, take a walk on the beach, explore a little and uh..."  
  
"Oh." Buffy said. "Let's just see where it takes us." She replied. "For now, kissage." She giggled, pulling his mouth to hers and kissing it.  
  
Angel nodded and wrapped his strong arms around her.  
  
He gently sucked on her bottom lip, and ran his hands through her hair.  
  
"Oh god, Angel, this feels so right." Buffy moaned against his mouth.  
  
"Buffy, I-I don't want to force you into anything." Angel said, trying to take control.  
  
Buffy sat up straight. "I know. I'm not ready. Maybe some day." She said.  
  
"Good." Angel replied.  
  
They continued to kiss, and then, Buffy broke away.  
  
"I hungry." She said, as her stomach grumbled. "See."  
  
"Okay." Angel said, reaching into the basket and pulling out sandwhichs. "It's not the most romantic food, but Willow said you liked sandwhichs."  
  
"She knew!" Buffy exclaimed! "And she didn't tell me!" She giggled.  
  
"I made her swear she wouldn't." He said.  
  
"Oh well, I guess it's the thought that counts." She gigled again.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
Buffy began nibbling on a sandwhich and watched as Angel pulled out drinks.  
  
"Ahh! Diet Dr. Pepper!" Buffy screamed. "My favorite! You truly are an Angel."  
  
"Ha, well, maybe you should be thanking Willow."  
  
"Well, fine then, no kisses for you." Buffy grinned. She got off of his lap and began running down the beach.  
  
Angel gave chase, and since he knew he couldn't hurt her, he tackled her and threw her in the sand.  
  
She began laughing and he attacked her lips with his and the kissed for a long time, and finnaly broke away and went back to the clearing.  
  
"That was fun." Buffy said. She plopped down in the sand, and took a few huge gulps of her soda.  
  
She layed down in the crook of Angel's arm, and the two lovers rested there. 


	8. I Still Love You Part 8

Part 8  
  
Buffy awoke suddenly, her dreams coming back to her; the terror that those dreams held. She hated them, she hated having dreams filled with blood and gore and violence. But, those were regular in the mind of a Slayer. She sat up, trying to get the images out of her mind. She flagged down a flight attendant.  
  
"Mam, is everything alright?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Can I have a Diet Coke?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Of course." She answered, handing her a Diet Coke.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy called out as the attendant walked away.  
  
She took a few sips, then settled back into her seat. A movie was coming on, and Buffy figured what the hell, she plugged in her headphones and watched the movie on the screen, at least it would keep her mind off Angel and all the people she loved back in Sunnydale.  
  
After the movie was over, she fell asleep and slept for hours. She was woken up by a flight attendant who shook her arm.  
  
"What?" Buffy almost yelled. Everyone was starring at her as she opened her eyes. "Oh, sorry. Dreams..."  
  
"What would you like for dinner?" The woman asked. "Steak or chicken?"  
  
  
"Oh, uh, chicken." Buffy answered.  
  
She took the hot meal and gladly ate it, she was hungrier than she thought.  
  
Almost an hour later a flight attendant came on the intercom. "We will be landing at London's International Airport in less than thirty minutes. Please, replace your seat belt, and your eat in it's upright position. Do not attempt to exit the plane or leave your seat until I or another flight attendant has given the all clear signal."  
  
Buffy sat bored for another thirty minutes, and finally they began unloading passengers. After exiting the plane, she went directly to the baggage claim area. She grabbed her suitcase, put it over her shoulder, along with her carry on bag and purse, and grabbed the box with her free hands. She went outside to the curb and hailed a cab.  
  
She watched with interest at the people driving on the wrong side of the road. She thought it was funny.  
  
Soon she arrived at the hotel Giles had recommended. She paid the driver and stared up at the tall hotel with amazement. It must have been almost 20 stories tall, and it was lit up with lights in the near dark sky. She walked up the stairs to the entrance.  
  
Someone took her bags up to her room as she checked in. Once she arrived at her room on the fifth floor, she unpacked all her clothes, and hid the Judge's arm behind her suitcase that hung in the closet.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. She picked it up, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"Hello." She said timidly.  
  
"Buffy Summers?" A voice asked.  
  
"Y-yes. Who is this?" She asked.  
  
"Quinton Travers," the man responded.  
  
"Oh." She sighed. "From the council."  
  
"Yes." He replied. "We look forward to meeting with you. We will send a cab for you tomorrow afternoon. Bring the box. For now, just get some rest, have some diner. you'll need all the strength you can get in the coming days. We do not know what we may be up against."  
  
With that he hung up. "Okay." Buffy said to the dial tone. "Talk about manners."  
  
She ordered room service and sat down to watch a movie while she ate. It had been so long since she had actually watched a movie. She fell asleep with her clothes still on, with the TV blaring. 


	9. I Still Love You Part 9

I Still Love You Part 9/?  
  
Buffy awoke early the next morning, to the TV that was still blaring. She flicked off the infomercials and stretched. She quickly put on a pair of jogging pants, sports bra and tank top. She stepped outside into the early morning air. She ran, she ran to try to release pent up emotions. She missed everyone. All night she had dreamed about Angel and her mother, and Giles, Willow and Xander. She couldn't get their memories out of her mind. The pain on Giles' face as he found out she was taking the box, the sadness on Angel's face as he said he loved her and goodbye. It hurt her. She didn't like the dreams, she didn't like the pain they brought her. All she wanted was to go home and be in the arms of her Angel.  
  
Upon returning to her room, she noticed she had a message taped to her door.  
  
Buffy Summers,  
  
A cab will meet you outside the hotel at 1:00 PM, sharp. Please do not be late, and please bring the box.  
  
The Council  
  
Buffy nodded, the quicker she gave them the box, the quicker she could get back home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Spike! You promised I'd have a big party!" Drusilla whined. "I wanted to destroy the world!" She pouted, and Spike couldn't help but love it.  
  
"Don't worry pet, Dalton's out looking for that Slayer right now." Spike wheeled himself over to where Drusilla sat, looking out the window.  
  
"You promise when we find her, I can slit her throat?" She smiled.  
  
"Anything you want, luv. You can eat her eyes for all I care." Spike patted his lap, and she sat down. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and giggled.  
  
"I love you, Spike. Promise you'll find her for me."  
  
  
"I promise, pet. I love you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dalton really couldn't screw this one up, or Spike would have his head.  
  
Willy's bar was the best place to get information. He knew the Slayer came here a lot, and that she beat up Willy for info. Maybe simply talking to him would do the trick. Dalton hoped so, because fighting wasn't much his style.  
  
"What can I do ya for?" Willy asked, draping a white cloth over his shoulder, from where he had been cleaning the bar. Dalton took a seat on one of the bar stools.  
  
"I-I need information." Dalton stammered.  
  
"Please, don't tell me you're the new Scooby." Willy moaned.  
  
"No, not that. I'm here for Spike." Dalton replied.  
  
"Oh, William the Bloody, is it?" Willy laughed. "What do you need, it's gonna cost you."  
  
"I-I need to know where the Slayer is, and where she took the box containing the Judge's arm." Dalton explained.  
  
"Since you're such a nice fellow, and you didn't cause trouble like the Slayer or her pet vampire, I'm gonna give it to ya. For free. And also, just because I kinda want to see the Slayer get beat. The Slayer's in London, she took the box to the Watcher's Council."  
  
"Thank you very much." Dalton said, standing up. He felt very proud of himself. The important thing was, Spike and Drusilla would be happy.  
  
"And, if anyone asks, you didn't hear it from me." Willy called out to Dalton as he left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"London, England, it is?" Spike asked. "Very bloody brilliant of you for doing such good detecitve work." Spike said, after Dalton told him everything her knew.  
  
"My pretty box is with those horrid Watchers?" Drusilla moaned.  
  
"Not for long, luv, Daddy's going to get it." Spike said.  
  
"But Spikey, you're not strong enough yet." Drusilla moaned again.  
  
"In due time, sweet, Daddy's getting stronger every day. By the end of the week, we'll be in merry ole England." Spike smiled wickedly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A cab pulled up in front of the hotel at exactly 1:00. Buffy had been there early, she knew that if she crossed the Watcher's Council, she'd never get home.  
  
"Buffy Summers?" The driver asked.  
  
Buffy nodded, as she got in. She watched the scenery go by as they headed towards the headquarters of the Watcher's Council. It was strange, she didn't like riding on the wrong side of the road. Minutes later, they pulled up in front of a large brick building. Quinton Travers stood outside waiting for her.  
  
"Ah, Buffy, good to see you." Quinton said, as she got out. "This way," he pointed.  
  
She walked up the brick stairs, and he led her into the lobby. It was beautiful, with dark oak wood and red colored chairs. A red brick fireplace sat in the corner. Quinton took her to a confrence room, and gestured for her to sit.  
  
He then left, telling her he'd be back soon, with other COuncil members.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I know, I had to end it there, it's just kind of a filler part, explaining how she got there, and explainind Spike and Dru's plan. Anywhoo, TBC...If ya like!! 


End file.
